


This is why we can't have nice things

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tsukishima Kei (mentioned), implied one-sided KuroTsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Please stop undressing the first-year with your eyes. It's uncomfortable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why we can't have nice things

 

 

"...Please stop undressing the first-year with your eyes. It's uncomfortable."

"He's not even looking this way, I'm totally not bothering him."

"I meant _me_. _I'm_ uncomfortable. Stop it."

"This is why everyone thinks you're boring, you realize. You're absolutely no fun."

"...I'm a riot of fun, and I have an entire volleyball team that will swear so up and down and sideways if I ask... Which, I'll remind you, is entirely your fault. Now please detach your eyeballs from Tsukishima-kun's chest, or I tell Shouyou. It would be unfortunate if the Karasuno captain found out about where your eyes have been wandering to lately."

"Pffft, as if I-"

"And then I'll tell Sugawara-san. Did you notice he and Yaku-senpai seem to have become pretty good friends lately?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't love me anymore, Kenma."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh, and I’m borrowing your charger later, I haven’t finished level 71 yet and my battery’s almost out."

"And they all think you're so quiet and nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write HQ!! fic, mostly from Kuroo's POV. This brought out my KuroTsuki leanings, even though said attempt-at-a-fic was supposed to be gen. Ended up shifting more towards "vaguely shippy".
> 
> This, as well as the previous drabble, are snippets from the first draft of said fic (which is far from finished, btw).
> 
> I believe that Kenma, while usually quiet and seemingly lazy, occasionally takes a page off Kuroo's book and sasses his best friend as well as he knows how. It only happens when he's with Kuroo. No one believes Kuroo when he says Kenma can be sassy when he wants to be. XD


End file.
